One fine day
by erica.phoenix16
Summary: When Kamala went on a field trip, she met a superhero she didn't expect to meet


**I don't own any characters. Jessica Jones belongs to Marvel, Brian Michael Bendis and Michael Gaydos. Kamala Khan belong to Marvel, Sana Amanat, Stephen Wacker, G. Willow Wilson and Adrian Alphona.**

Kamala Khan couldn't believe her luck. Her class at this very moment was going to New York City, the home of the Avengers, Spider-man and many other great superheroes.

"Isn't this exciting?" Kamala asked for the fifteenth time in a row.

Nakia only nodded passively as Bruno chimed in with "Kamala, we're going to New York to visit the Museum of Natural history, not to meet the Avengers."

"I know." Kamala replied somewhat dejectedly, before adding "But still the thought is pretty awesome."

Nakia and Bruno could grin. It was a well known fact that Kamala was into superheros with a passion. "Maybe, they'll an exhibit on the history of superheroes or something?" Kamala offered.

Before either one of them could reply, the teacher announced "We're here."

As the teacher began to go over the rules, Kamala felt herself tune out the teacher's words and began to focus her attention on the city.

As she took in the city, Kamala couldn't help but be reminded of Jersey City. While, New York was more famous for its landmarks, its history and art. Not to mention that it's the superhero capital of the world. She couldn't help but be reminded of Jersey City. They had so much in common, they both were full of amazing people.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kamala spotted a caucasian woman dressed in black causing after a man, when a group of thugs suddenly surrounded them.

When the gang of thugs began to gang up on that the woman, Kamala knew it was time for Ms. Marvel to appear.

"Cover for me." She whispered to Bruno. Bruno quickly nodded as Kamala quickly ran into an alleyway. In a few moments, Ms Marvel was ready for action. But to her surprise, the woman in black used super strength to kick their butts. Ms Marvel let out a cry of delight as she cried "A fellow superhero! Are you an inhuman too?" "A wha..kid look out!" The woman shouted just as a thug leaped to attack them. Ms Marvel just simply expanded her right fist to the size of a wrecking ball punched the man so hard he flew into the alleyway unconscious. In a few moments, both women had defeated the whole group of thugs.

"You're gifted?." The woman replied with a mixture of surprise and amazement.

Ms Marvel gleefully nodded as she said "Yep, I'm Ms Marvel. What's your superhero name?" Ms Marvel questioned.

"I don't have one." The woman replied. "I tried the superhero gig once and it didn't work out." She explained.

Ms Marvel a sense of pity for the woman. "Well...what's your name?" She wondered.

"Jessica. Jessica Jones." The woman replied. "You?" She added.

"Call me Ms Marvel." Ms Marvel replied as the two super women began to walk towards an alleyway.

"Born with them or accident?" Ms Marvel questioned as both and Jessica she sat down together.

"Accident." Jessica answered as a sad far away look appeared in her eyes. "You?"

"Well, technically I was born with them. But they didn't awaken until I was exposed to the Terrigen mist." Ms Marvel explained.

"Terrigen mist?" Jessica questioned.

"It's what gives us Inhumans are powers." Ms Marvel explained.

"Inhumans?" Jessica questioned.

"Basically, people with alien ancestry." Ms Marvel explained.

"Alien ancestry?" Jessica muttered. "And I thought my life was messed up already."

"Well, While I do enjoy being a superhero, it has created some complications with my family and school." Ms Marvel admitted.

"What's high school like these days?" Jessica muttered.

"It's complicated." Ms Marvel replied.

"Been there, done that." Jessica quipped.

Ms Marvel laughed before she said "If you're not a superhero, what do you do now?"

"I'm a private investigator." Jessica answered.

"What's it like?" Ms Marvel wondered.

"It can be crazy." Was all Jessica said. "You from the bridge and tunnel?" She added.

"How d'you know?" A shocked Ms Marvel wondered.

"Your accent." Jessica answered.

"Right, you're a detective." Ms Marvel remembered.

Just then, Ms Marvel's phone rang. Jessica and Ms Marvel both jumped at the sound. Ms Marvel gave Jessica an embarrassed grin as she answered her phone.

"Hi," Ms Marvel started to say, but she was interrupted with a loud "Kamala, where are you? I see nothing but the police arresting the thugs, but no sign of Ms Marvel or the mysterious woman. Are you and the woman okay? Our teacher is getting worried." Wondered a worried Bruno.

"I'm fine. We're both fine. I'll meet you in the lobby. Just keep our teacher busy." Ms Marvel answered.

"I'll do my best." Bruno replied.

"Thanks Bruno." Ms Marvel said as she hung up the phone.

"Secret keeper and Best friend?" Jessica questioning with a knowing look on her face.

Ms Marvel slightly scared for a moment. Before Jessica assured her with "Don't worry, I have one of my own. Don't take your best friend for granted, okay kid?" Jessica advised as she stood up and began to lead Ms Marvel to a private section of the alleyway.

Ms Marvel nodded.

"Kid, do you know the directions to where you need to go?" Jessica added in a concerned voice.

"I'm fine. It was nice to meet you Jessica." Ms Marvel replied.

"Nice meeting you too, kid." Jessica said as she stepped out of the alleyway.

As she walked out, she thought about the new Ms Marvel and that she seemed like a pretty tough teen.

A few feet away, Kamala thought about Jessica and decided that she was pretty cool.


End file.
